The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner and a manufacturing method of the same.
A toner that has favorable fixability even when heating thereof by a fixing roller is kept at a minimal level is preferable in terms of energy efficiency and device miniaturization. In one known example proposed in relation to an objective of obtaining a toner having excellent low-temperature fixability, toner particles have a capsule structure in which shell layers formed from a resin coat toner cores containing a binder resin that has a low melting point. The resin forming the shell layers has a higher glass transition point than a glass transition point (Tgc) of the binder resin contained in the toner cores. In another known example, toner particles having a capsule structure such as described above are used as toner mother particles and inorganic particles are added onto the surfaces of the toner mother particles as an external additive in order to improve fluidity and handleability.
In one such known example in which inorganic particles are added to toner mother particles having a capsule structure, silica is used as the inorganic particles added to the toner mother particles as an external additive.